


Little Love

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, CEO Asami Sato, Coffee Shops, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Korra as a barista, Some shade on Mako, Soulmate AU, but it's not much, heart lights as I call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Green eyes met her blue ones at the same time their fingertips brushed as the stranger's hand curled around the cup.





	Little Love

Rain pattered onto the asphalt and darkened the dust covered ground. Clouds had suddenly overcome the sky and, within minutes, the weather had made a change for what Korra would call the better.

Petrichor made its way up her nose, and she took a deep breath, happy to find some relief from the pressing heat which had been torturing the city for weeks on end. Around her, people hurried to get out of the rain and into the air-conditioned shops lining the streets. The temperatures were slowly sinking, though she knew this summer thunderstorm wouldn't last for long.

As much as she would have loved to stay outside for longer, she had someplace to be and the rain was only getting stronger. It wasn't her first day at work, and if she hurried up to be on time, it wouldn't be her last one either. 

Working as a barista has never really been her dream job, but over time she had grown to love it. Who knows, maybe in a few months her boss would finally promote her to the assistant manager position she had been ogling for some time. The last one had quit in order to move in with her girlfriend, who lived on the other side of the town. After watching their heart lights glow up, Korra's hopes had gone up. She was still waiting for her own soulmate and had adopted the new habit of touching every customer and person, in general, she could - without success.

Korra fastened her pace and pressed her bag to her side. It was useless to cover her head now that she was wet anyway. Around her, the streets were almost empty except for the occasional person who had been lucky enough to carry an umbrella with them. Puddles formed on the everything but smooth street and water splashing up from her feet dirtied the hem of her jeans.

Finally, the coffee shop came into sight, the familiar signs greeting her. By now, only the upper parts of her legs were dry anymore.  
The café was positioned on a street corner looking nice and cozy from the outside and fulfilling these impressions on the inside. During the afternoon, the tables were often filled with people who not only enjoyed the free Wifi but the AC as well. A small groan escape her lips as she saw the long queue of people standing at the counter, this would be one busy day.

Korra walked around the shop to get to the back door, passing Mako's car and letting herself in through the unlocked door. An involuntary shiver ran over her wet body as the cold air hit her; usually, she enjoyed the coolness but today it was rather annoying, especially since the air outside was now rather chilly itself.  
She dropped her bag and jacket at their usual place before grabbing a kitchen towel to dry herself off as much as she could. Working during café rush hours sucked but working with wet clothes made it a torturing experience. By the time Mako came into the back to leave, she had changed into her apron and work shirt, leaving her wet one to dry over the lean of a chair.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. I got caught in the rain," she greeted, watching him basically tear off the blue apron. They weren't particularly close, he had asked her out once even without the heart lights glowing but she had politely reclined leaving them with a slightly awkward relationship and some bad feelings on his side. Korra brushed through her still moist hair to make it look somewhat presentable.

"At least it is finally cooling down a bit," she tried again, but he still didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his own bag, held his jacket over his head and left without another word, probably driving home.

"Idiot," she murmured under her breath once the door was swinging close behind him and then braced herself for the chaos inside.

______

The day was about as exhausting as she had expected. Luckily, her pants had dried by now so Korra only had to deal with water distractedly running down her neck from time to time, though the AC quickly dried her brown strands as well. An hour into her shift and the queue had immensely decreased in size. The rain was still drumming against the large window fronts, barely audible over the quiet chatter and music inside the café.  
Dark clouds were now everything she could see, the summer feeling was starting to disappear completely. Here and there, dimmed heart lights were contributing to the homey atmosphere.

Korra was about to make a little break after serving the last customer for now when the door opened and a woman came inside, holding a black umbrella over her head and a black briefcase in her right hand, the former almost got stuck in the door. With a sigh, she put her customer face back on and started with her usual greeting.

"Hi, welcome to-"

"I'm sorry, I'm really in a hurry," the woman interrupted her, flashing an apologetic smile and throwing her hair back before continuing with her order, "One fat-free mocha latte and two Americanos to go, please."

Korra nodded, scribbling it down onto the cups before turning around to prepare the coffee orders. Usually, the customers ignored her in this face to check something on their phones or look around the store, but this one never once averted her eyes. It was as if she could feel the woman's gaze on her back, burning its way through her clothes and into her skin like fire. She should have felt uncomfortable but the warmth seemed to be gathering in her chest, heating her whole upper body. For once, it took her a whole three tries to get the mocha latte right since she was extremely distracted by the stranger, who had now moved to the other counter, her closed umbrella leaning against it.

With the warmth came a feeling she couldn't quite identify, happiness, maybe? Whatever it was, it made her mind go blank and got her to almost spill the coffee again.

"Right, here's the mocha. Other two will be ready in a minute," she promised, the smile on her face genuine this time. Korra got distracted by her surprisingly red lips before she could slide her the paper cup.

Green eyes met her blue ones at the same time their fingertips brushed as the stranger's hand curled around the cup.

Golden light exploded from their chests, the heat increasing rapidly until her whole body was tingling and humming with the sensation. For a few heartbeats, all she could do was stare at the blinding glow between them, pulsating and spreading around their bodies.

Korra had heard stories about what it felt like to meet one's soulmate, she has seen chests glowing more times than she could count. But this, experiencing it herself, was so much more intensive, so much more overwhelming than she had anticipated. 

Luckily, the cup was still positioned on the counter because she was sure she would have dropped it otherwise. 

"Asami." The name slipped over her lips before she could stop it, not that she wanted to. It had popped up in her head and she just knew. Her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the sudden silence, only the music was still playing in the background. The rain had stopped.

Asami.

Her soulmate.

"Korra," Asami answered and drew in a much-needed breath, her fascinating lips parting as she did. By now, the whole store was staring at them but they quickly averted their gaze once the light faded. Cradling her hand against her chest, Korra took a step back, biting her lip. She really wanted to kiss her.

"I- this is-"

"Yeah."

Gosh, this was confusing. There was still warmth in her chest and she doubted it would go away ever again. Not that she wanted it to. For now, all she desired was to see the light glowing again and to finally find out what these lips taste like.

Meeting your soulmate was special, surely someone could take over for her while - "Would you like a coffee?"

Dumb question, she scolded herself internally, suddenly shyly glancing at who she hoped to be her future girlfriend. Asami's smile grew and she chuckled quietly; a wonderful sound, Korra decided. 

"I'd love that."


End file.
